


What If Frankie Won?

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (bobthefrog107): The next person who comes to jury tells Zach about Frankie acting weird since he’s been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Frankie Won?

“Ever since you left, I’m telling you. Frankie hasn’t been himself.”

“What do you mean?” Zach asked Donny, confused.

“Well mostly he’s been acting like you did,” Donny said thoughtfully. “He sleeps all day and eats multiple batches of cookies by himself in the middle of night. First night you were gone, he slept in the bed you’d been sleeping in. Guess he said the pillow still smelled like you or something. Took that pillow with him into the Fire Room the next night. Hasn’t let a soul touch it since.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah man. He’s got it bad for you,” Donny said. “Real bad.”

Zach bit his lip. “Has he…said anything? Like about me? Did he like say anything?”

“Never stops talking about you actually.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah.”

“What does he say?”

“Everything,” Donny said with a chuckle. “Like he just goes on and on about you. And he was saying. Well maybe I should let him tell you that, actually.”

“You can’t just say that, Donny. What did he say?”

“Well, I don’t know, Zach. I don’t really feel right telling you that.”

“Donny, please?” Zach pleaded.

“Oh alright, but don’t tell him I said anything, alright?” Zach nodded. “He was saying that he’s been burnt a lot by his exes. Said he hasn’t ever had the time to fall in love properly. Said he’s never been in love,” Donny paused and looked up at Zach. “Until now. He basically in not so many words, said he’s in love with you. Said a lot of things. Was asking Nicole how you know when you’re in love and stuff.”

Zach smiled broadly. “He…he actually…like he actually said all that? He like actually did that? He said those things?” Donny nodded.

**

“Zach,” Julie prompted. “There was something you wanted to say before we go?”

“Yeah, Julie,” Zach said as he got to his feet and stepped to the front of the group of houseguests and turned around to look right at Frankie (who had just been crowned the winner of Big Brother). “I came onto this show planning to hate everyone, but day two, you all changed that. I genuinely like all of you, except for two of you,” he said turning to Victoria. “It’s no secret that I hate you, Victoria. I’m so glad this is the last I have to see of you.” He took a deep breath and turned to Frankie. “Frankie,” he almost whimpered the name. “Frankie, I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my life. You are literally the smartest, funniest, most amazing person I have ever met, so no, I don’t like you. I’m in love with you and I don’t care what that means anymore, because I’ve missed you so much and right now all I want to do is kiss you. I don’t care that we’re on national television. I don’t care about any of it. I’m in love with you and I want you.”

Frankie had almost forgotten to breath, but soon found his voice and got to his feet, throwing his arms around Zach and locking their lips together in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. The entire studio (fans, friends, family, and houseguests) broke into a huge round of applause with much cheering and excitement as the credits began rolling.


End file.
